Gravestone
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike finds Harvey at the cemetery. Mike comforts Harvey and they talk about his father. Light Slash, Fluff. Tagged to "Rewind" 2x08.


Enjoy! Review please?

* * *

**Title ::** Gravestone.  
**Disclaimer ::** Don't own them, sadly lost the custody battle.  
**Summary ::** Mike finds Harvey at the cemetery. Light Slash, Fluffy comfort. Tagged to "Rewind" 2x08.

Seated on the train, Harvey watched as a young boy and his father walked down the aisle past him. The boy had a baseball with him, tossing it gently between his glove and his hand, his father's hands on his shoulders and guiding him towards their seats. The young boy gave Harvey a small smile, innocent and lopsided (much like Mike's smile if Harvey really wanted to think about it) and Harvey nodded in friendly response.

He couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips as his gaze traveled back out the window. Memories formed in his head about being that age and playing catch in the backyard with his own dad. He could hear his father coaching him from the side lines during his little league games, and again during his high school varsity years. He could still see himself sitting on this nine am train, leaning tiredly against his father's side but still excited out of his mind as they rode out into the city for Yankees games on the weekends during the season. His father's arm would be wrapped around him, challenging one another on player stats and visitor teams' batting line-ups.

The announcement for the train's arrival at his stop cut into those memories and he began collecting his things.

-x-

Harvey placed his emptied shot glass back on top of his father's grave.

He stared at the tombstone like it was going to magically transform into his father and tell him that everything would work out, everything would be alright, he would win this case, Donna would come back and Daniel would be gone. He could almost picture his father standing before him telling him that everything will go back to normal in time.

He swallowed hard, knowing that that wasn't a possibility, and doing his best to fight off tears at the invading memories of all the times his father's words had managed to get him through almost every hard moment of self-doubt.

A gentle hand on Harvey's shoulder had him sucking in a breath that he didn't even notice he'd been holding in. He didn't move at first, expecting it to be Joe - the cemetery's caretaker. They had become good friends over the last five years.

"Harvey." It was Mike's voice over his shoulder and Harvey was, admittedly, a bit surprised. He took in another deep breath, looking away as Mike stepped fully up next to him and leaned gently against his shoulder. Harvey instinctively took his hand out of habit.

It was silent for a long time. Neither ready to speak, nor have the right words. Harvey began focusing on Mike's breathing beside him and the feel of Mike's hand in his. Mike rested his head on Harvey's shoulder, biting softly into his lower lip. It was a comforting feeling for Harvey, having Mike there.

"How did you get out here?" Harvey finally asked.

"The train after yours."

"How..-"

"I glanced at the top of your ticket, the location stuck in my head." Mike admitted. It was silent again between them for a little while. "Things went well with Monica." Mike added softly, letting Harvey know that their plan for work was going to be alright.

Harvey gave him a nod. "Good boy." His grip around Mike's hand tightened just a little bit. A small smile made it's way onto both their faces at the endearment.

Another comfortable silence fell for a few minutes before Mike lifted his head from Harvey's shoulder and looked over at the other man. "I am sorry." Mike whispered, eyes looking up to Harvey's face.

Harvey wet his lips quickly, eyes focused on his father's name and unable to look over at Mike. "It was five years ago, Mike."

"I know what it's like to loose a parent Harvey, time doesn't make a difference." Mike squeezed Harvey's hand gently. Harvey's jaw clenched momentarily, doing his best to distract himself from the pain that was currently making itself evident in his chest. "He'd be really proud of you." Harvey nodded once, not trusting his voice enough to respond. Mike leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

"I still miss him." Harvey got out after a moment. "I still don't want to believe he's gone."

Mike couldn't help himself, Harvey's voice sounded so hurt and childlike that Mike just let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist. Harvey smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders, pulling him around closer to hug him fully. Mike's face was buried against his neck as Harvey's other arm wrapped around his waist, hugging each other. Harvey took comfort in the feel of having Mike against him.

They stayed like that for a while, pressed against one another, tight grips on one another, while Harvey pushed back tears and continued to stare at his father's name engraved on the stone in front of them. Mike pulled back first, pressing a gentle kiss to Harvey's mouth. Harvey kissed back slowly, pulling Mike tighter against him.

After a few moments Harvey collected the scotch and empty glass, leaving the full one to stay for his father, then took Mike's hand again. He whispered his goodbyes, took one final look at the gravestone before his eyes finally met Mike's.

"Thanks." Harvey said.

Mike leaned over and kissed his cheek once more. "I'll always be here."

Harvey gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. "Let's get home."

-x-

The train ride back was long but comfortable. There were only about three other passengers in their car, quietly keeping to themselves.

Mike had his feet up on the seat, knees bent with a book in his lap and leaning back against Harvey. Harvey's arm was over him, rested on top of Mike's lower chest, behind his book. Mike's fingers were tracing idly over Harvey's hand. It was much like they usually laid on the couch in Harvey's office during work.

Harvey leaned down, placing a kiss into Mike's hair. Mike quickly finished the sentence he was on before looking up, giving Harvey a smile. Harvey smiled back and leaned down again, kissing his lips this time.

Halfway through the trip, Mike's book was laying open on his chest and his eyes had fallen closed. Harvey slowly picked the book out of Mike's hands and closed it, placing it on top of his knee. Harvey placed another gentle kiss to Mike's head before allowing himself to fall asleep too.

-x-

Once dinner was done, dishes were clean, there was a very long and much needed heated shower together. Mike stayed under the hot water with Harvey, light kisses and soft hands against one another.

Mike fell into bed beside Harvey after getting dressed. He was instantly pulled against Harvey's chest, kisses against his neck.

"He'd like you, you know." Harvey commented.

"He would?" Mike asked, turning over to face him.

Harvey nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

Mike smiled brightly as he scooted closer to Harvey. "What was he like?" Mike asked softly. Harvey swallowed, shrugging just a little bit. His eyes lifted away from Mike as he thought about his father. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling in the dark. Mike snuggled closer and Harvey's arm lifted and wrapped around his shoulders, the other sliding under his own head between the pillow. Mike folded his arms on top of Harvey's chest and rested his chin against them.

Harvey's hand rubbed softly around Mike's shoulder blades and upper back, getting lost in memories as he began to tell Mike stories about growing up. He told Mike about his little league games, learning how to cook with his dad, the trips into the city for the Yankees games, being tucked in at night. He described the proud moments between him and his dad when graduating from high school, getting accepted to college and graduating from Harvard. Plus the hilariously terrible disasters of learning how to drive and his first high school Homecoming dance. Mike couldn't help but laugh as he pictured Harvey in a baby blue tux, asking to see pictures one day. Harvey just laughed with him.

After almost an hour had past, Mike's head fell against Harvey's chest. The older man smiled as he looked down to see Mike beginning to fall asleep.

"I'm still awake." Mike mumbled tiredly with still closed eyes after Harvey had placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, alright kiddo." Mike felt Harvey's light laughter.

"Your father seemed like an amazing person." Mike said, sliding off Harvey's chest to lay beside him.

Harvey nodded. "He was." He looked down and smiled at Mike, who smiled back in return.

Mike's heavy eyes fell closed again as he was pulled back against Harvey's chest. After a long but soft kiss goodnight, both of them settled against one another to finally fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review if you did! Please?

Life update; I start my Senior Year tomorrow. Monday, August 13th. Yeah, how crazy is that?  
..Wait up...it's after midnight. I start school _today._ Oh...well, damn...

Goodnight!


End file.
